Love and adventure
by Himekochan16
Summary: Dos nuevas chicas de otra villa llegan a Konoha para hacerse más fuertes y unas buenas gennin y así convertirse en chunnin.... lograran hacerlo? Tendran algun amor en esta aventura?..y que relacion tienen sobre esa noche..si quereis saberlo a leerlo!CAP2
1. La llegada

**CAP 1. Llegada…**

Era una noche oscura, totalmente limpia, sin ninguna estrella solo había una gran luna redonda y blanca, era precioso.

Pero…esa noche se tiño de rojo…

Pasados unos años, exactamente 11, en la Villa de la Arena habitaban en un humilde hogar dos hermanas.

La más mayor de las dos tenía 16, tenía una larga melena preciosa de color negro azabache, unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color azul como el mar y un físico proporcionado. Normalmente vestía con un top de color blanco y una falda pantalón negra y tenía un pequeño guante negro en la mano izquierda.

Y la más pequeña era un año menor, es decir, 15, tenía una media melena (por los hombros) más larga por delante que por detrás y también negro azabache pero esta tenía los ojos más rasgados pero igual de expresivos pero de un color verde azulado. También tenía un buen físico. Esta normalmente vestía con unos shorts (unos buenos shorts XDDDD) de color azul oscuro (tejano vamos -.-''), y un top negro con bastante escote y por detrás estaba totalmente descubierto con unas cuantas tiras y las dos manos estaban cubiertas con dos guantes sin dedos negros y largos.

Himeko!!! Despierta que llegaremos tarde el primer día! –gritó la más mayor

Habérmelo dicho antes!!! –gritó Himeko levantándose de golpe.

Cuando por fin acabaron de cambiarse, se dirigieron hacia la Villa de Konoha, ya eran gennin y tenía de ir ya a la academia a que les designaran los grupos.

Por fin hemos llegado…- dijo Aya

Uff…. Yo estoy asfixiada…. añadió Himeko

Tan quejita como siempre- dijo Aya

Cabeza de pepino….. replico Himeko enfadada.

Que me has dicho estúpida?!- amenazó Aya

Lo que ha oído, cabeza de pepino…. – replico

En ese momento…

Ey!! Vosotras sois las nuevas de la Villa de la Arena?- preguntó un hombre de unos 30 años más o menos, era bastante alto con pelo castaño y ojos completamente negros.

Si!- gritó Aya a pulmón abierto

Pues venga entrad.. a que esperáis? A que se haga de noche?- preguntó el hombre en un tono bastante simpático

Cuando el hombre les abrió la puerta, al principio se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que era tan… como decirlo… distinto, a su Villa, tenía todo tipo de verdes y con muchas flores, rojas, rosas, amarillas….

En cambio su Villa era oscuro, siniestra y simplemente había arena y más arena, su primera impresión sobre esa aldea….

Genial!!!- gritaron las dos hermanas

Fueron directas hacia la academia. Cada paso quedaban más gente las observaba.

Oye Aya sabes porque nos miran tanto?- pregunto Himeko

Si… somos de otra Villa, les impactara que vengamos a estudiar aquí- respondió

Mientras tanto en la academia…

Alumnos!! Hoy vendrán dos alumnas nuevas, es decir, que comportaros de acuerdo? – dijo un hombre de unos 20 años, con pelo castaño recogido en una coleta alta, con ojos verdes y una cicatriz por encima de la nariz.

Iruka…- dijo un niño rubio y ojos azules

Dime, Naruto?- pregunto

Eso llevas diciéndolo desde las 10:00 y ya son las 10:30!!- grito Naruto enfadado

Justo en ese preciso instante entro por la puerta un señor muy mayor de unos 90 años

Iruka ya han llegado las dos de la Villa de la Arena, las dos del sonido llegaran la semana k viene…-dijo el señor

De acuerdo, diles que ya pueden pasar, por favor.-añadió Iruka

El señor izo pasar a las hermanas, los de allí se quedaron estupefactos, ya que los más mayores de allí tendrían unos 13 años, y esos cuerpos tan voluminosos hacía sentir escalofríos a los chicos y celos en las chicas. Himeko empezó a temblar las piernas no paraban de tiritarle, Aya se dio cuenta de esa reacción y la cogió de la mano y la apretó bien fuerte.

Tranquila… yo estoy contigo…- susurró Aya

Gracias…-añadió Himeko

Himeko alzó la vista hacia todos los alumnos que las observaban detenidamente, de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, pero esta se fijo detenidamente en Naruto, le parecía bastante atractivo para la edad que tenía, este se dio cuenta y le hizo una pequeña sonrisa y esta seguidamente se puso roja pero con disimulo.

Bueno os las presente, esta es Himeko y esa Aya son de la Villa de la Arena y espero que os comportéis- dijo Iruka

Si!!!- contestaron

Aya y Himeko se sentaron en la última fila.

Bueno ahora ya todos sois unos gennins hecho y derechos y todos ya sabéis con quien vais… y vosotras…-dijo Iruka mirando hacia las hermanas

Que?-pregunto de un tirón Aya

Os pondré con el grupo de Kakashi para que os instruya de mientras, hasta que vengan vuestras compañeras

De acuerdo. – contesto Aya- y los miembros quienes son?

Son Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura. – respondió

Cuando por fin llego Kakashi ( dos horas tarde -.-) llego la hora de entrenarse.

Por fin!!! Cuando entrenamos!!!- grito alegre Naruto

Que pesado eres…-añadió Sakura

Psss….- suspiró Sasuke

Vaya grupo nos ha tocado- pensó Aya

Tranquilo, empezaremos por presentarnos no?- pregunto

Primero tu- añadió Aya

Bueno pues me llamo Kakashi Hatake, mis aficiones… buff muchísimas y mis odios y aficiones no os importa…- contesto

Al final nos hemos quedado con su nombre… -dijo Sakura

Haber tu el rubio- dijo Kakashi

Pues haber me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta… el ramen!!!!.. lo que no me gusta.. el tiempo de espera para que se haga el ramen y mi sueño… es… llegar a ser el mejor Maestro Hokage!!!!!- grito Naruto

Joder con el niño….- pensó Kakahi- tu la pelirosa

Pues me llamo Sakura Haruno y lo que me gusta es… es… un… aaaaaaa!!!!! No me gusta Naruto!!!!!!- dijo la pelirosa

Solo sabe pensar en chicos… -.- - pensó Kakashi- y tu el de azul

Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha y mi único deseo es matar a una persona- dijo en un tono muy frío.

….- todo el mundo se quedo de piedra

Bueno y vosotras las nuevas…- dijo Kakashi cerrando el silencio

Yo soy Aya Shirai y ella es mi hermana Himeko Shirai y….- dijo Aya sin poder de terminar

Ya que Himeko empezaba a temblar y a sudar.

Himeko!! Himeko!! Mierda otra vez!!! Llamad al médico!!! Corred!!!!- gritó Aya

**FIN**

Espero que os haya gustado soy nueva aquí y nose como va esto muy bien, me lo ha enseñado NekoChan2!!!! Espero k leais su fic eh?¿? ¬¬ y el mil tambien XDDDDD

Nose si habra ocupado mucho … pero esk los fics largos me dan mareo de leerlos y buff… me da una mandra pero los consiguo leer TTTT pork me gustan!!! Si!!!!!!!

Pos eso dejan comentarios y opinad!!!! Juasjuasjuas XDDD

**SPECIAL THANKS**

. **NekoChan2**

**. RyokoChan**


	2. Fluye el aire

**CAP 2. El aire fluye**

- Bueno y vosotras las nuevas…- dijo Kakashi cerrando el silencio

Yo soy Aya Shirai y ella es mi hermana Himeko Shirai y….- dijo Aya sin poder de terminar

Ya que Himeko empezaba a temblar y a sudar.

Himeko!! Himeko!! Mierda otra vez!!! Llamad al médico!!! Corred!!!!- gritó Aya

Pero que le pasa?!- pregunto Naruto

Le ha cogido un ataque! – grito Aya

Todos se fueron corriendo al hospital y la anestesiaron.

Pero que es exactamente lo que le pasa?- pregunto Kakashi

A veces le cogen estos ataques, empieza a sudar y a temblar, todo empezó cuando murieron nuestros padres- contesto Aya

Se quedaron de piedra, no imaginaban esa respuesta.

Perdón por preguntar- añadió Kakashi

No pasa nada- dijo

Pasaron las horas y al final Himeko se despertó, nada más despertarse se encontró con Aya a su lado cogiéndola de la mano, su larga melena le tapaba la cara.

Muchas gracias- le susurro Himeko

Por fin te despiertas!- dijo Naruto

Himeko se giró bruscamente y vio k a su lado derecho estaba sentado el rubio de grandes ojos azules (me encanta es tan mono ) y al verlo se sonrojo.

Que pasa te duele la cabeza (que corto de mente XDDD)- añadió Naruto aproximándose a ella y tocándole la frente.

Esto….- dijo Himeko

Upps lo siento….- dijo Naruto

Hubo un gran silencio pero Naruto como no soporta el silencio abrió su gran boca.

Esto eres muy callada no?- pregunto Naruto

… bueno… es que eso.. de hablar con gente … no se me da muy bien la verdad….- dijo Himeko

Ya lo veo, que quieres que demos una vuelta tu y yo solos?- pregunto Naruto

Eh?!!- dijo Himeko súper roja

No malinterpretes la situación!!!- dijo Naruto también rojo

Los dos se fueron hacia la terraza del hospital (ya que ella no podía salir del hospital hasta mañana).

Oye lo siento mucho por lo de tus padres, vaya que si- dijo Naruto más serio que de costumbre.

No pasa nada, en fin tendré de acostumbrarme no?- dijo Himeko con los ojos un poco húmedos.

Himeko tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía tenia de dejar de ser una niña pequeña… ya no quería llorar más…

Naruto se quedo en blanco pero al fin le dirigió la palabra.

Sabes yo tampoco tengo padres- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amable y encantadora (k mono!!!! 0 )

Yo… lo-lo sien….- dijo Himeko sin terminar ya que Naruto la abrazo (para vuestra información Himeko es más alta que Naruto XD.. y kien no)

Puedes llorar si quieres- dijo Naruto

Himeko se desplomó y se quedó de rodillas y empezó a llorar encima de Naruto.

A la mañana siguiente….

Bueno alumnos ahora haremos una prueba ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Kakashi

Viva!!! Por fin!!!- gritó Naruto

Jope Kakashi hoy tenia muchos planes con Sasuke- dijo Sakura

Pero que dices….- dijo Sasuke- Como voy a salir contigo, una tontainas como tu…

Pero Sasuke yo te quiero- dijo ella

Pues yo no – contesto

YA BASTA!!!!! Me tenéis negra los dos!!! Podéis para ya de una vez!!!! Parecéis un par de gilipollas!!!!- grito Himeko con un vozarrón que se oía a tres quilómetros

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta menos Aya (ya que la conocía mejor que nadie… era su hermana)

Paráis ya?- pregunto ahora con una gran sonrisa, parecía otra persona … como si fuera una distinta

Dios… es como si tuviera una doble personalidad… -.- - dijo Sakura con el moco colgando

Es que tiene doble personalidad – dijo Aya

Que miedo….- dijo Kakashi- Quien la tenga como novia…. -.-

Pues a mi me gusta…- dijo Naruto por lo bajini

Empezamos la prueba?- pregunto Kakashi

Siii!!!- grito Naruto

La prueba consiste en…..-dijo Kakashi

**Fin del capitulo 2**

Es que no tengo más ganas de escribir.. si se ha hecho corto lo siento mucho TT

Y para kien lo haya leido (o sea nadie XDD) lo siento por tardar tanto

Espero que os guste!!!!!! 0 

Muchos saludos y cuidaros!

**SPECIALS THANKS**

**· NekoChan2**

**· RyokoChan2**


End file.
